User blog:Godkombat21/MK vs Marvel Tournament R2 Battle 1 Fujin vs Storm
It's back everybody, and I'm mixing it up this round. To start off, we have both weather controlling fighters. Fujin, the god of wind and protecter of earthrealm. And Storm, the weather controling member of the X-men. These two enter the ring but only one can be The Deadliest Warrior. Fujin Fujin is the god of wind and one of the closest allies to Raiden, the god of Thunder. He was tasked by Raiden to look over the amulet of Shinnok, although he failed at it. Fujin is an Elder God, but must take a mortal form in order to engage in combat with others. Despite his form, fujin has control over the winds and can create air funnels and tornados by manipulating the winds. He can also levitate himself and others by manipulating the wind around himself and his opponent. Fujin can also turn himself into a tornado at will. Being a god Fujin posses strength and endurance supirior to ordinary humans and is a master in hand to hand combat. Being a god, Fujin is immortal and can never truly be killed (he once exploded from a tornado too large he couldn't control, and returned later). Weapons/Abilities *'Wind manipulation'- As said before, Fujin has complete control over wind, and can create funnels and full blown tornados by manipulating the wind, he can even blast winds powerful enough to rip his opponents skin off. *'Mastery of Hand to Hand Combat'- Fujin is a master of hand to hand combat and can even stack up to the likes of Raiden, Shao Khan, and even Blaze. *'Devastator'- Fujin carries with him, a large thick blade, called the devastator. This sword is very wide and heavy, but as it's name implies it can cause devistating damage. Storm Born with the ability to control weather, Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm, grew up in Cairo Eygpt. She lost her parents at the age of five and was raised by the leader of a gang of street urchins. She soon learned the arts of theivery but was attack by another mutant and soon left the gang. Years later, Ororo would soon be recruited by Professer Xavier and become a member of the X-men. Being a mutant, Storm has the ability to control weather and certain forms of energy. She can also fly and has immunity to weather such as Electricity and intense temperatures. Also similar to Fujin, Storm is a formidable Hand to hand combatant, having been trained by Black Panther and Wolverine. Weapons/Abilities *'Weather Manipulation'- As said above, Storm can controll weather as in, summoning violent thunderstorms as well as blizzards and hail. She can also summon lightning bolts as a weapon. However, she must manipulate weather as it naturaly exists. *'Energy Manipulation'-Storm can project weather effects through her body, including Lighting, intense heat, and intense cold. *'Staff'-Storm often keeps a staff for necessary occasions X-Factors Fujin/Storm 75-Manipulation-97 Although Fujin does have complete control over wind, his powers are limited ONLY to wind, Storm however, has almost comeplete control over weather, including wind, temperature and even thunder. 95-Fighting Skill-94 Sure Storm has trained with Black Panther and Wolverine, but she usually relies on her powers rather then hand to hand combat. Fujin however regularly ingages in hand to hand combat, and only gets better with each fight. 56-Weapon Use-56 Both Fujin and Storm aren't exactly ones to use weapons to often. Fujin relies more on his fighting skills and Storm relies more on her powers. Battle TBW Which battle will be next? Reptile vs Lizard Ermac vs Magneto Cyrax and Sektor vs Iron Man and War Machine Shang Tsung vs Doctor Doom Category:Blog posts